Paper Mario Eds
Paper Mario Eds 'is a fanfic created by TrueSapphire on fanfiction.net. It is a crossover between ''Paper Mario and Ed Edd n Eddy. TrueSapphire's Inspiration TrueSapphire discovered fanfiction.net in 2005. After reading over 100 fanfics, he read Edventure of the Thousand Year Door by legendofzeldarocks. After reading it three times, this inspired TrueSapphire to become a fanfic writer, starting with Paper Mario Eds. Despite many errors, many readers, including TrueSapphire, praised legendofzeldarocks for his creativity and plot twists. TrueSapphire eventually read legendofzeldarocks' second story: Edventure 0: Paper Edd, which is how Paper Mario Eds is mostly based of. On December 15, 2010, legendofzeldarocks discontinued his work. As a successor of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, ''TrueSapphire decided to be the next successor of the original ''Paper Mario. TrueSapphire's Style TrueSapphire likes to have the main characters to have screen time. He believes that everyone has a role in the story, trying to avoid criticism for not including a certain character. One of the most notable traits is his originality that is not based of the game. He applies his imagination and sees how the scene works before publishing a chapter. TrueSapphire does not like putting "video game logic" into the story, but rather adding reality in. As a new fanfic writer, he lacks grammar, expansion of vocabularies, consistent updates, tense issues, etc. There were times his writing style began to diminish, believing his beginning and middle chapters were better that the future chapters. Currently, TrueSapphire learned new things through criticism and in school life. He plans to edit the whole story once the story is complete, showing a significant growth between the time interval. Plot '''The Start of Edventure Arc (Ch. 1-7) The story starts off during season 6 of Ed Edd n Eddy with the cul-de-sac kids going to school. All of them, except Ed and Eddy, were present in the library while their teacher was doing roll-calls. Upon being late, Ed and Eddy received detentions. The teacher announced a book project that would be due tomorrow in class. While Ed was searching a book, Eddy explained to Double D why he was late, which Eddy was forced to watch a horror movie with Ed. Ed found a book titled: Star Spirits and Good Wishes. As Double D read the prolouge, (the start of Paper Mario), they were sucked into the book. Their teacher found the book and inserted it back to an empty book shelf. The Eds found themselves in a village of one Goomba family. Along with the Eds was an unconscious Mario, who was slightly cured by the seven Star Spirits. While the Goomba family told the Eds about the new world, Mario was instructed to go to Shooting Star Summit by a fainted Eldstar. Mario met the Eds, saying this world is not a book. They all agreed to go on the adventure together until someone on a broom laughed evilly. Kammy Koopa sealed off the entrance with a giant yellow block. The team decided to ask Goombario's grandfather: Goompa. Ed, Eddy and Mario fell down from the supposed veranda while Double D, Goombario, and her sister, Goombaria, took an a different path. Ed, Eddy and Mario met Goompa and found three hammers. They encountered Jr. Troopa, supposed leader of his playground, and defeated him, but he retreated. Double D's group eventually joined with the others. Goompa allowed Goombario to join with Mario because he believed it was Goombario's time to be a man. Afterwards, Goompa introduced Badges and Star Kids to the team. Mario met Goombario's mom, Goomama, assuring her that he will protect Goombario's life. The next day, Goombario promised to return one day. The team tooks down Goombas on the path to Toad Town. On the way, they defeated Red Goomba and Blue Goomba by using their badges. They chased them to a giant stone tower and encountered Goomba King. They defeated Mario, Ed, and Eddy, but Double D and Goombario defeated the trio. After sending the Goombas off into the air, the team continued their adventure. Meanwhile, Kammy Koopa anaylzed the whole battle and left to Bowser's Castle. Kammy reported what she saw to Bowser. Despite the defeat, Bowser assured to himself as long as he holds the Star Rod. The closest location to the nearest Star Spirit was in Koopa Bros. Fortress, which was guarded by the Koopa Bros. They decided to go to Toad Town. Meanwhile, the team made it to Toad Town and saw Peach/Bowser's Castle in the atmosphere. They reached the top of Shooting Star Summit where the Star Spirits were. They explained the Star Rod and themselves, who oddly knew about the Eds. The team brought out their resolve to save the Star Spirits. 'Eldstar Arc (Ch. 8-13)' Peach was held in her bedroom, losing hope until a Star Kid named Twink appeared. Although he could not grant Peach's wishes, due to his inexperience, he could take Peach's Lucky Star to Mario. Twink, in a hurry, bumped into Mario's head and discovered the team. By Eddy's greed, the Lucky Star was split into four parts, one for each main character. They encountered a Magikoopa, but due to the Lucky Star's effect, they defeated him with ease. Twink returned to Peach while the team headed to Mario's house. Mario introduced his brother, Luigi, to the Eds and Goombario. It was the end of their first day. Mario and Goombario left early in the morning, looking for the Eds. The Eds were at central Toad Town, doing their usual scam. Mario and Goombario met Merlon, a fortune teller, who wants them to come in his house with a spinning roof. Meanwhile, the Koopa Bros. devised a plan to ruin Eddy's scam while Ed and Double D ran to Merlon's house. Merlon told Mario to rescue Peach and the Eds. After the team discovered Eddy's ruined scam, Eddy chased the Koopa Bros. Merlon's last advice was to find a blue-shelled Koopa and a pink Bob-omb. The team followed the path and entered Koopa Village first, which was overrun by Fuzzies. The team took out all of them while Ed meet Kooper, who was missing his blue shell. They went into the forest, took back the shell, and defeated the remaining Fuzzies. When the team regrouped, Kooper asked about the his idol, Professor Kolorado. They did not know, but Kooper decided to join the team to search for Kolorado. The team learned that Koopa Bros. Fortress was once a place for Bob-ombs, but was taken by the Koopa Bros. With Kooper's help, the team reached the fortress. Halfway through, the team fell into a trap. The trap led to a cell full of Bob-ombs. Eddy met the pink Bob-omb, Bombette, who shared the same passion as Eddy's to defeat the Koopa Bros. They escaped the cell and reached the top of the fortress. The team went through a barrage of Bullet Bills by the Koopa Bros. Reaching the final area, the team encountered a fake, mechanical Bowser. The team defeated the fake Bowser and started the fight against the Koopa Bros. Through teamwork, they defeated the Koopa Bros. and sent them into the cell where the team were eariler. The Bob-ombs sealed the hole, celebrating their victory. The team freed Eldstar from its card. Meanwhile, Peach and Twink escaped the bedroom through a secret passage. They found Bowser's diary and learned the next Star Spirit was held in Dry Dry Desert. Twink escaped while Bowser ordered his guards to take Peach back into her room. Eldstar introduced Star Power, Star Energy, and his power to the four main characters. The team, later, returned to Koopa Village while Kooper was preparing for the journey. Kolorado's wife asked Kooper that she does not want to see Kolorado again, though Kooper does not believe that. After leaving Koopa Village, they encountered Jr. Troopa, but he was defeated very easily. Twink informed the information to the team and left. The team decided to take a break for the rest of the day. Mario and Goombario went into a Badge Shop held by Rowf and Rhuff. They went into a Dogo as Mario defeated Chan, a Buzzy Beetle. Ed and Kooper narrated themselves in the sewers and defeated a Blooper. Double D met Russ T., the genius of Toad Town who gave a desert survival book to Double D. Later, he met a Paratroopa, Parakarry, who was a clumsy mailman. Finally, Eddy and Bombette found a Playroom, but lost and earned money in the end. At sunset, they met a Bub-ulb who gave a Magical Seed to them. They decided to plant it where Minh T., a flower girl, was. In the next day, the team rode the K64 train to Mt. Rugged. 'Mamar Arc (Ch. 14-20)' The team reached their destination: Mt. Rugged. They found Parakarry, who lost three (and more) letters in the area. Along the way, Ed and Kooper received a Magical Seed from a Bub-ulb. The team helped Parakarry, making him want to join because they were good at finding letters. Near the end of Mt. Rugged, they fought against a giant vulture named Buzzar. Double D and Parakarry landed the final blow against Buzzar. While the team was crossing through Dry Dry Desert, the team were separated by a Tweester. Mario and Goombario landed in the southeast area, near an oasis. They discovered a Blue Star Kid, upgrading Goombario. Double D and Parakarry took shelter in three trees at the northeast area. Double D deduced that the stars represents Star Kids. He suddenly noticed a spy camera was watching them, promoting them to flee to Dry Dry Outpost. Ed and Kooper were ambushed by Pokeys at the northwest area. Kolorado and his crew rescued them, which they learned Kolorado was looking for Dry Dry Ruins for seven days. Eddy and Bombette took shelter in a pile of rocks in the southwest area. When their guard was down, their stuff was taken by a mysterious group. They chased all the way to a Bandit's home base. They separated themselves, inflitrating the base at different location, but realized the leader of the Bandits were commencing the operation: Destroy Mario and the Brats. With Eddy's tactic, he and Bombette stopped the Bandit's plan and used a railroad cart (in which the desert was full to secret railways) to move through the desert. Double D and Parakarry found Mario and Goombairo at Dry Dry Outpost. While Double D received a luck spell, Mario and Goombario found Moustafa, the guardian of Dry Dry Ruins. He gave the Pulse Stone to Mario, which is to find Dry Dry Ruins at the northwest area. Eddy and Bombette picked them up, rushing to Ed's location. The Bandits found Ed and Kooper, but the team, now regrouped, defeated them. They eventually found the forbidden and mysterious Dry Dry Ruins. Upon entering Dry Dry Ruins, the mysterious Tutankoopa warned the team to go away. Throughout the ruins and puzzles, they found Super Hammers, realized Tutankoopa was fake, and Kooper upgraded by a Blue Star Kid. The team learned that Tutankoopa was a henchmen of Bowser. Chompy, Tutankoopa's Chain Chomp, tried to fight, but was abused by his master. With Double D's kindness, they defeated Tutankoopa, promoted Chompy to join the team, and freed the Star Spirit. Meanwhile, Peach and Twink discovered the "Invincible" Tubba Blubba actually has a weakness. Mamar, the second Star Spirit, gave the power to put enemies to sleep. As they left to Dry Dry Outpost Dry Dry Ruins was forever sealed. Mario reported the incided to Moustafa. The team went back to Toad Town and introduced Chompy to Luigi, which frightened him. Mario and Goombario went to the Badge Shop and the Dojo. Mario fought and defeated Lee, a Duplighost. Afterwards, they went back to Mario's house and saw Luigi and Chompy getting along. Luigi passed a message from Twink about the "Invincible" Tubba Blubba. Double D and Parakarry met Merluvlee and Merlow around Starborn Valley. They traded Star Pieces in exchange for Double D's Zap Tap badge. Ed and Kooper defeated the same Blooper, only bigger and electrified, in the sewers. Eddy and Bombette had fun at the Li'l Oink's farm. At nighttime, Mario realized they were going to Forever Forest, home of the Boos. Luigi made a reference to Luigi's Mansion. The next day, the team followed a boo who resembled a butler. He invited the team to the mansion deep in Forever Forest. 'Skolar Arc (Ch. 21-26)' Despite the setback by the magical Forever Forest, the team figured out the puzzle with the help of Oaklie, the guardian of Forever Forest. Along the way, Mario received a Magical Seed from a Bub-ulb. The team found Boo's mansion and entered it. The team had to find a missing picture in order to meet the master of the mansion: Lady Bow. Along the way, Mario received Super Boots. They eventually found the missing picture and went to the third floor. Here, Lady Bow explained the problem with Tubba Blubba, who has been eating Boos. In exchange for beating Tubba Blubba, she will give back Skolar. Bow joined up with the team with the desire to beat up Tubba Blubba. They went through Gusty Gulch and reached Tubba Blubba's castle. Almost all the way to Tubba Blubba's bedroom, where his weakness might be, Double D and Parakarry sacrificed themselves in order for the team to reach the bedroom. The team discovered a talkative key named Yakkey, which was a key to unlock Windy Mill. As they escape, Eddy and Bombette sacrificed themselves to buy time and through revenge. The remaining members found Tubba Blubba's weakness, his heart, and almost defeated him. Although his heart rejoined his body, Ed and Bow easily defeated him. With all the excitement, Bow decided to join the team permanently. Meanwhile, Peach and Twink snuck through until they were spotted by Bowser. Bowser wondered about Mario's weakness and demanded Peach to answer, but she lied through his questions. Skolar granted the power of Star Storm. As the team entered Forever Forest, they encountered and defeated Jr. Troopa, with wings, again. The team took a break once again, but together this time. After Ed's poor and valid direction to upgrade Bow, the team ate at a restaurant. When they were done introducing among themselves, Toad Town was attacked by Shy Guys. 'Muskular Arc (Ch. 27-32)' The Shy Guys' target were Eddy and Bombette, who they defeated the Bandits in Dry Dry Desert. After batttling, the team discovered their secret hideout, a toy box, in an ordinary house. The team sought out items stolen from Shy Guys. The team struggled against Anti Guy, but defeated him. Kammy Koopa set up traps based on Peach's answer, but the traps failed. Along the way, they met Gourmet Guy. The team fought a Big Lantern Ghost in complete darkness. Double D's resolve to save someone in the lantern allowed the team to win. They found a female child Li'l Sparky, Watt, who was very eager to join with Double D. Later, the team pierced through a blockade and entered the last area. They met a Shy Guy general, General Guy. Through his war game, the team fought 100 Shy Guys. General Guy, with his tank, was the last resort. With Mario and Goombario's succeeded ambush and Watt's power, they defeated General Guy and released the fourth Star Spirit. In order to gather information, Peach and Twink baked a cake for Gourmet Guy. Muskular granted the team a new power: Chill Out. The team took a break during the night. Ed's group met Captain Flavio at the harbor, which is a foreshadowing to the sequel. Double D's group sent the Shy Guy's Toy Box to a snowy region (Fahr Outpost) near Rougeport, another foreshadowing. Postmaster knew about Parakarry's clumsiness, and demanded him to shape up or Parakarry would lost his job. Eddy and Bombette talked about Bombette's ex-boyfriend. 'Misstar Arc (Ch. 33-37)' On a cloudy day, the team walked to the harbor and found a sick whale and Kolorado. Mario entered the whale and found a creature named Fuzzipede. After the whale was cured, the team and Kolorado were about to set off to Lavalava Island. Double D's group left the team in order to help Parakarry. After several minutes, the team went through a storm as Mario was swept away. Goombario panicked for losing Mario. The Yoshis on Lavalava Island did not welcome them nicely. Mario was saved by a Cheep-Cheep named Sushie, who did not know about Mario at all. At the same time, the Yoshi Kids were scattered around Jade Jungle. The team saved all the children, promoting the Village Leader to allow the team to find Raphael the Raven deep in Jade Jungle. Sushie joined the team because of Mario's "romantic" story, though Goombario was worried and jealous about Sushie. The team met Raphael the Raven and had access to Mt. Lavalava. Raphael gave an Ultra Stone, a stone that protects fire and cold, to Mario. Although the team could not enter Mt. Lavalava due to the toxic gases, Rapael the Raven gave them face masks made out of leaves. Through upgrades, Goombario's jealously, Kolorado's craziness, and receiving Ultra Hammers, the team made it deep in Mt. Lavalava's core. The team fought against Lava Piranha, but was easily defeated by Goombario's Multi-Bonk Charged Times Ten. While they released Misstar, the battle caused Mt. Lavalava to start erupting. Before escaping, Kooper saved a treasure chest. After they made it out, the five Star Spirits teleported the streaming lava to the ocean. Meanwhile, Peach took a quiz, which the quiz had information to the next Star Spirit. She received her Sneaky Parasol as a prize. Kooper consulted Kolorado due to his carelessness. Mario and Goombario apolgized each other in the process. Aa the team set sail to Toad Town, they were followed by Jr. Troopa, but they defeated him with the help of Double D's group. Unlike previous chapters, the team did not took a break because plants were beginning to wilt away. Double D's group left once again as the team entered Flower Fields with Bruce, Bombette's ex-boyfriend, Minh T. and a nameless Bub-ulb now called Centaury. 'Kelvar Arc (Ch. 38-42)' The team met Wise Wisterwood, a giant old tree, and several Bub-ulbs during Flower Fields' dark days. Wise Wisterwood believed Huff N. Puff was at Cloudy Climb, so the team scattered to find components to grow a giant beanstalk. During that time, Bow fell into silence from Ed's comment. As Eddy, Bombette, and Bruce wandered the fields, a mysterious Lakitu followed them. The self-proclaimed "Spike", or Lakilester, attacked Eddy's group, but failed miserably. Lakilester's girlfriend, Lakilulu, protected him because the two Lakitus did not want to work with Huff N. Puff anymore. Lakilester joined with Eddy so that he could be cool like Eddy. The four destroyed the Puff Puff machine with the help of Double D's group. As the went back, the remaining team were attacked by a powerful Amazy Dayzee. Double D's tactic and Eddy's power allowed the team to win. Afterwards, Minh T. used all the components to grow a gigantic beanstalk, which allowed the team to travel up to Cloudy Climb. Although it was a dangerous battle, the team killed Huff N. Puff and released the sixth Star Spirit. Meanwhile, Peach used her Sneaky Parasol to sneak through the castle and learned about a weapon. After she was discovered, she was taken to a different place instead. Kelvar granted his power to the team. The injuries from Mario and Goombario were bad, but Centaury's power healed them with the power of the Star Kids. The team went back to Mario's house and took a break. Double D secretly wished to stay in this world and go to different places. The team realized the next Star Spirit location was in a snowy area called Shiver City. Without Twink's knowledge to the next location, the team went to Merlon and found out he and a Ninji were waiting them. The Ninji asked them to come to Starborn Valley because Merle wants to talk to them. Since Shiver City was cold, the team bought clothes to protect them from the cold. While traveling through the sewers, they defeated a Super Blooper, the same Blooper from two encounters before. The team finally found a warp pipe that leads to Shiver City. 'Kalmar Arc (Ch. 43-47)' The team, separated, discovered that the mayor was kidnapped and someone stole Kooper's picture book. Mario, Double D, and the Penguin Patrol found the culprit who stole Kooper's picture book. The remaining team found the "suspect" of the kidnapper, instead. The culprit was a Duplighost while the supposed "suspect" was Herringway, a famous novelist and a friend of the mayor. The Duplighost ran away while the other team found out Jr. Troopa was the kidnapper in order to exact his revenge, but the team defeated him once again. The mayor gave the team an ordinary bucket, which was one key to access the Crystal Palace. Afterwards, the team traveled to Starborn Valley, but Monstar blocked the path. In the end, Monstar was composed of Star Kids who were trying to scare Bowser's minions. The team met Merle, who told them about the Star Kids, himself, and the sacred Crystal Palace. He gave the team a scarf, the last key to access the Crystal Palace. Suddenly, a powerful blizzard swept in, and due to the extreme cold, the team could not go any further. Merle upgraded the Ultra Stone that allowed the team to protect themselves from extreme cold environment. The team, with both the scarf and the bucket, unlocked the passage of Shiver Mountain. Halfway through, a Duplighost copied Kooper, but Ed was able to determine the real one. Again, they met Madam Merlar who gave the key, a Star Stone, in order to enter the Crystal Palace. The Crystal Palace was full of puzzles in which Kooper deduced the whole palace was symmetrical. The Duplighosts tried to fool the team, but they managed to figure out who were the imposters. Near the end, the team defeated against their imposters in one final fight with the help of the remaining Star Spirits. The one controlling the blizzard was the Crystal King. After a tough fight, the team obliterated him away and released the final Star Spirit. Meanwhile, Twink reflected the times he spent with Peach. He found Peach in the weapon called Power Platform, which increases Bowser's size and power as a last resort. Unfortunately, Twink failed to escape with Peach and dove to Starborn Valley. Kalmar gave his power to the team. He told the team about a plan to reach Bowser's Castle. In order to do that, all seven Star Spirits were required to create a Star Way to Star Haven. Kalmar, however, did not have enough energy at the moment, and thus the team are forced to wait for a couple of days until the invasion can begin. The team ran back to Starborn Valley and found Twink. Twink managed to recover and told what happened to him. The team headed back to Mario's house, but a few were concerned about the departure once everything is over. 'Friendship Arc (Ch. 48-55)' Coming soon... 'Finale Arc (Ch. 56-60)' Coming soon... Summary in a Nutshell Ed, Double D(Edd), and Eddy were sucked inside a magical book. In order to go back home, they traveled with Mario and several characters to rescue the Star Spirits and claim back the Star Rod from Bowser. More coming soon at the very end... Characters *'Mario: '''Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. A reliable leader and a balanced character of offense and defense'.' **'Goombairo: A Goomba who is a fan of Mario. He uses his knowledge to help the team. ***Ario's Attack:' Goombario lands on Mario's hammer. Mario launches him in the air and swings his enemy upward. Goombario bonks at the enemy, sending the enemy downward. Mario jumps in the air and delivers a downstrike blow. **'Sushie: A bossy (rarely), very sensitive, and soft-hearted Cheep-Cheep who does not know about Mario. ***Mario's Water Gun: 'Sushie blows a concentrated water ball, which allows Mario to swing it to the enemy. Sushie comments that she tried to master this move for months until she was upgraded. Most effective against fire enemies. *'Ed: The strongest out of all his friends. A dimwitted, though, who believes fiction is real. **'''Kooper: '''A Koopa who befriends Ed after Ed helped him. Likes Ed's personality. ***Power Ed Shot: 'When Kooper is inside his shell, Ed slams him with his hammer to add extra force and distance. It is possible for Kooper to pass enemies. **'Lady Bow: A snotty, but kind-hearted princess of Boos. Admires Ed for his bravery. ***Ghost Ed: 'Both Bow and Ed turn invisible. They can attack enemies as long as Bow touches him. Only works for a short amount of time. *'Double D(Edd): The smartest Eds of the group. He lacks strengths, but uses items to his advantage. **'''Parakarry: '''A Paratroopa mailman. Befriends Double D for his determination. ***DD's Fiery Catastrophe: 'Parakarry lifts Double D in the air. Double D uses a Fire Flower and directs it to all of his enemies beneath him. More powerful since the fireballs pelts the enemy more, and the area is covered in fire. Most effective against big or multiple enemies. **'Watt: A baby Li'l Sparky. She joins Double D as he acts like a guardian. ***DD's Electrical Barrage:' Double D casts Thunder Bolt/Rage to Watt. Watt can zoom at high speed and power. Most effective against multiple enemies or a powerful defensive barrier. *'Eddy: The greediest of all. Relies on tactics and badges. **'''Bombette: '''A pink Bob-omb that shares some personalities like Eddy ***Eddy's Dynamic Bounce: 'Bombette's blows up while Eddy stands on top of her. Her explosion allows Eddy to gain more height and power combined with his Power Bounce badge. **'Lakilester: A Lakitu trying to be cool to impress his girlfriend. Wants to be cool like Eddy. ***Eddy's Spikey Terror: '''Lakilester uses Spiny Surge at the enemy. Eddy rides with Lakilester and pounds the Spinies back with fast speed.